


A Million Birds

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Afterlife Shenanigans, F/F, The Birds' Path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: This isn't the road to Sigrun's afterlife, or shouldn't be.





	A Million Birds

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html), the prompt was _Any, any, a million birds on the branches of my heart_.

Sigrun dreams of birds, a shining million of them coming from the sky toward her. That's not how it should be at all - there should be a Valkyrie fetching her to Valhalla or something, or at least a plunge down into Hel if she's currently dying in her sleep like an idiot because of that damn infected arm. 

This isn't the road to her afterlife, or shouldn't be - but there's a pissed-off-looking Swan, and a tiny white bird fluttering behind, and Sigrun laughs with sudden recognition of her Fuzzy-Head's bird-soul pumping her wings to keep up - trust Tuuri to pull some post-death sleight-of-hand for her lover to come cuddle, pantheons be damned.


End file.
